NaruSaku Traitor (Ch1)
by eroroSensei
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, pria yang tak sengaja mengetahui rahasia kekasih temannya. Apakah dia akan memberitahukannya atau malah menyimpan rahasia tersebut?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo

Nama ku Namikaze Naruto, seorang mahasiswa biasa di sebuah universitas swasta. Aku hidup jauh dari keluarga ku, karena rumah ku yang berada jauh dari kampus memaksa ku untuk menyewa sebuah kost-kostan disekitar kampus.

Pagi ini jam weker berhasil membangunkan ku, membuat ku bangkit dari kasur ku yang sangat nyaman ini. Aku sempat bermalas malasan sebentar sebelum akhirnya siap untuk pergi ke kampus. Jarak dari kost-an ku ke kampus tidaklah jauh, aku hanya perlu berjalan 5 menit untuk sampai ke kampus.

Sesampainya di kampus. "Hei Naruto, ada apa dengan wajah kusut itu?", seorang pria menyapa ku dari belakang dan menepuk pundakku. "Cih, aku semalaman mengerjakan laporan yang sangat memuakan, Sasuke.", ujar ku pada pria itu. Dia adalah sahabat ku sejak kecil, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah teman sekelas ku, dan juga merupakan pria yang di sukai oleh banyak wanita di kampus.

"Hai kalian berdua, selamat pagi.", terdengar suara seorang wanita yang menyapa kami dari belakang. "Oh Sakura, selamat pagi.", balas ku pada wanita berambut pink itu. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, wanita yang cukup populer di kampus karena kecantikannya. Tapi sayang sekali, dia adalah pacarnya Sasuke. Ya, memang sangat cocok bukan? Pria tampan dengan wanita cantik. Tapi tetap saja terkadang membuat ku iri saat melihat mereka sedang bersama.

Sore pun tiba. Aktifitas kampus berjalan seperti biasanya, membosankan dan melelahkan. "Hey, apa kau tau tentang wanita murahan itu?", terdengar percakapan beberapa wanita di koridor kampus saat aku sedang berjalan menuju tangga. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang para wanita gosipkan itu aku sudah sering mendengarnya beberapa minggu ini. Gosip itu sendiri ditujukan pada Sakura, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya, karena bagi ku itu hanya gosip yang tak jelas kebenarannya.

Setelah selesai kuliah aku tak langsung kembali ke kost-an ku, aku memilih untuk bersantai sebentar di taman kampus. Tapi sebelum itu, aku pergi menuju toilet yang berada di lantai dua, karena itu toilet yang paling dekat. Saat aku berada di lantai dua terlihat suasana sepi. Tentu saja. Karena lantai dua hanya ada ruangan laboratorium dan pada hari ini tak ada aktivitas lab, jadi wajar saja jika sangat sepi.

Lalu aku pun melangkah menuju toilet yang tak jauh dari ruangan lab. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh saat itu. Saat aku melewati pintu masuk ke ruangan lab, aku mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan itu. Suaranya terdengar tak asing oleh ku. Perlahan ku beranikan diri untuk sedikit mengintip ke ruangan itu.

Kemudian saat aku membuka sedikit pintu itu, aku melihat sesuatu yang membuat mata ku terbelalak. "Ummhhh~ ahhhh~ lebih cepat lagi~", suara desahan wanita dan apa yang sedang ku lihat sangat membuat ku terkejut. Pada saat itu aku sedang melihat wanita berambut pink sedang bercinta dengan seorang pria berbadan besar. Aku mengenal wanita itu, dia adalah Sakura. Aku masih terkejut dan tak menyangka Sakura akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

Aku terus memperhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan, dan masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat. "Sakura, kenapa? Apa itu benar-benar kau Sakura?", ucap ku di dalam hati. Aku dapat melihat ekspresinya yang sangat menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Tanpa ku sadari aku sudah berdiri cukup lama di depan ruangan itu. Dan aku melihat mereka hingga akhir. Tanpa ku sadari pintu yang tadinya hanya terbuka sedikit kini sudah terbuka cukup lebar. Disaat itu Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu dan mata kami saling menatap.

"Di-dia melihat ku, Sakura melihat ku!", ucap ku dalam hati. Aku panik saat dia tau bahwa aku menyaksikan semuanya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

\--

 ** _Hai para pembaca sekalian, ini adalah tulisan pertama eroroSensei. Penulis mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari pembaca karena menyadari kekurangan dalam cerita._** ** _Penulis berharap kalian menikmati ceritanya dan menantikan kelanjutannya. Terimakasih_**


End file.
